El profe
by Poshito
Summary: Songfic, Lemon, Yaoi. Lyserg tendra un profesor muy peliculiar quien le ensaeñara lo más elemental de la vida. mucho LEmoN


Hola, este es mi primer fic Lemon y el primero en categoría M. Te suplico que si no eres un amante del YAOI te abstengas de leer esto, tampoco si eres menor de edad.

Si cumples con estos requisitos, adelante, lee el fic la pareja es HAOxLYSERG y es un songfic. La canción: El profe, autor Miranda!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Que día tan aburrido!- salió de los labios de Lyserg mientras entraba a su lindo departamento en Londres. Sentía que cada vez la escuela era más fácil, ahora sacaba buenas notas sin esfuerzo mientras sus compañeros se rompían la cabeza manteniéndose al margen. ¡Y los profesores! Ni hablar de los profesores, eran tan incompetentes que daban asco, no podían estar al nivel de la escuela; unos simples humanos...como diría Hao. Si, Hao; lo empezaba a extrañar como no tenia idea y ahora ponía en sus libretas su nombre como niña enamorada mientras una que otra profesora chismosa le preguntaba quien era.

-Es mi amigo...- respondía sin ganas de explicarle que ni siquiera era su amigo pero que era la persona que más odia y que más deseaban. Ansiaba verlo como ansiaba no saber de el.

Suspiro al dejar su mochila en el lugar de siempre y dedicarse a leer un poco de cómo Sherlock Holmes investigaba un asesinato cuando escucho un sonido que venia desde su habitación. Sospechando algo Lyserg tomo su péndulo mientras su hada lo acompañaba para descubrir al intruso; sin embargo sus ojos no creyeron lo que están viendo: ahí delante de el se encontraba el mismísimo Hao revisando unos libros que se encontraban en un estante.

"_Yo se que nunca te lo dije así  
A veces canto solo para mi...  
_

-Filosofía...literatura...álgebra...-decía mientras tiraba los libros al suelo.- ¿Qué demonios te enseñan hoy en la escuela?- pregunto dirigiéndose al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo te pregunte primero y esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior.

-Superior ¡Pamplinas!- Lyserg estaba preparando su péndulo para atacar pero algo no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué¿no me vas a atacar?

-Nos enseñan estupideces...

-¿Disculpa?- A Hao le extraño que el chico no mostrara su mismo odio que siempre.

-En la escuela...Tu me había preguntado que me enseñaban en la escuela y bien, me enseñan estupideces...- Un silencio se expandió por la habitación.

_solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto...  
_

Hao recogió suavemente los libros que había tirado y los coloco en su lugar.

-¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo?

-¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto Lyserg inocentemente.

-Si, algo que te será de utilidad en la vida.- Hao comenzó a acorralarlo hasta la puerta, cerrándola dejando a Lyserg recargado en ella.

_solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto  
el instinto animal no fallara  
quisiera hablarte pero sin habla...  
_

-¿Cómo que?- El ojiverde trago un poco de saliva poniéndose muy nervioso por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y notaba como sus mejillas le quemaban.

-Lo sabrás con la practica...- Hao beso acerco su rostro al de Lyserg hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un beso suave. Trataba de introducir su lengua pero Lyserg no abría la boca hasta que paso sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Lyserg abrió los ojos a más no poder, sabia lo que Hao quería hacerle pero por un lado le encantaba todo lo que estaba pasando, así que dejo que continuara.

_yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego. _

El pelilargo pasaba sus manos por la espalda tocando cada parte de espalda de manera sensual, su boca paso al cuello de Lyserg mientras este le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para que el acercamiento fuera más intimo. Hao saco sus manos mientras bajaba a Lyserg para dejarlo acostado en la cama.

-¿Puedo llamarte profesor?- pregunto Lyserg inocentemente después de haber besado a Hao.

_  
Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y disimulas... _

-Por supuesto.- Hao comenzó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente hasta dejar todo su dorso descubierto, paso su lengua para probar ese sabor tan excitante que el ingles le ofrecía de manera consiente. Lyserg soltó el primer gemido mientras alzaba un poco su cuerpo topándose con el de su "profesor".- Eres excitante...- murmuro Hao y después mordió un poco su oreja.

_quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonto  
solo para tocarte un poco! _

Lyserg tomo cara de Hao entre sus manos llevándolo directo a su boca, le gustaba sentir su lengua pasando por sus labios que ahora se abrían sin dudarlo, y dejarlo explorar. El piromaniaco no dudo entonces en comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón con fuerza, lo bajo hasta sus rodillas junto con sus boxers descubriendo ya a un miembro bastante excitado.

-¡Hao!- reprochó el muchacho mientras se sentaba por su brusquedad.

-Tranquilo mi pupilo, yo aquí soy el que manda.- Acostó a Lyserg con fuerza besando y mordiendo su cuello mientras con una mano masajeaba a Lyserg.-¿Eres virgen?- Lyserg se sonrojo aun más de lo que se encontraba.- No te preocupes...

_Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi  
mi fantasía me describe así  
esa es la parte que no a visto nadie  
y que tu ahora conoces...  
_

Lyserg gemía desesperado mientras que Hao daba fuertes sacudidas que tan solo hacían que se prendiera más.

-Hao...por favor...-pudo decir suplicante Lyserg en medio de todo.

-Tan solo disfrútalo.- Paro un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y seguir con su actividad.

_es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte, mis trucos  
_

Muy pronto la mano de Hao ya se encontraba mojada y aprovecho para lamerse los dedos.

-Sabes delicioso.- Lyserg no respondió, suficiente tenia con aguantar su excitación.-¿deseas que le pruebe?- Hao inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a el lugar indicado. Paso sus labios suavemente y después lo introdujo todo su boca saboreando lo que salía. Lyserg arqueo la espalda por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo. Después de un rato Hao se separo y se acostó al lado de Lyserg mientras acariciaba su torso con fuerza- ¿Te gusto?

-Si...-respondió suavemente Lyserg mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Hao y este aprovecho para besarlo con pasión haciéndolo probarse. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban y Lyserg quitaba la ropa que te estorbaba a Hao. Muy pronto ya Lyserg se encontraba en las piernas de Hao frente a frente; sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y el era rodeado por la cintura. Hao bajo las manos e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Lyserg mientras el peliverde lanzaba un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquilo. No dolerá si te estas quistecito.

_Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar  
y entonces no puedo parar  
hasta sentir que te hago mío _

De un momento a otro Hao ya tenia tres dedos dentro de el y los movía con fuerza para dilatarlo. Sintió alivio cuando los saco pero al momento descubrió que algo más lo invadía y esta vez era más grande de lo que esperaba. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Hao en un vigoroso abrazo.

Se fue introduciendo cada vez más en su entrada haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

-Duele...

-El amor duele, mi alumno.- Hao espero un poco a que el chico se acostumbrara a el. Pero de un momento a otro se introdujo a el con fuerza dándole fuertes agitaciones. Lyserg gimió, ahora estaba comenzando a sentir una especie de placer y este aumento cuando Hao tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y lo apretaba con fuerza. El clímax le llego a los dos cuando Hao deposito su semilla dentro de el.

_en el papel de ingenuo  
tu te luces de verdad  
y yo comienzo a sospechar  
que eres mi alumno preferido  
y que caíste en mi trampa  
_

Cuando salieron ambos se dejaron caer en la cama mientras regulaban su respiración. Lyserg volteo a verlo.

-¿Esa es toda la lección de hoy, profesor?- su voz sonó inocentemente.

-¿Qué?, pero si apenas comienza, mi querido alumno...- La noche siguió y siguió, y Hao parecía insaciable. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que Lyserg se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

_"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión  
yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron  
yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante._

-¿Cómo demonios pude hacer eso?- se pregunto Lyserg inmediatamente cuando despertó, recordando cada roce, cada posición, cada beso hasta que su excitación creció al punto que empezó a masturbarse tratando de igualar la intensidad como la que Hao hacia.

El pelilargo entro a la habitación con una bata verde sobre su cuerpo desnudo y viéndolo en esta posición no dudo en echársele encima hasta que lo hizo suyo.

_yo quiero que te toques para mi  
quiero tocarme y acabar en ti  
¡ay! si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo _

-Y dime – dijo Lyserg una vez que acabaron y estaba en los brazos de Hao.-¿ que pasara ahora?

-Pues, podrías inscribirte en mi escuela particular donde recibirías clases muy entretenidas. ¿Qué te parece?

-mmm, lo siento pero creo que seguiré con mis maestros mediocres.

-O.O ¿qué?!!

-xD jajaja, no es cierto. Yo me apunto.- diciendo esto beso a su profesor y a partir de ese día nunca más se aburrió.

_"Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonto  
solo para tocarte un poco!" _

Quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_

Bueno, si te gusto deja reviews y si no...también jajajaja!!!

Los quiere mushito...Poshito


End file.
